PADFOOT AND PRONGS return?
by padfoot n prongs rule
Summary: randon use of fic posting.... total disregard for tragedies in HBP except main one. Ron and oc, harry and oc, Zambini and oc, Hermione by her lonesome and Draco by his lonesome for the time being. random use of romance but it is considered a rare species
1. Prologue

**A'N: **

**PADFOOT just warning any of you. before you delve into the begining chapter/prologue of our story. we are HARRY POTTER purists normally...**

**PRONGS and we are mucking around with this story. we decided to have fun and not dwell on the tragedies... well not all of them from HBP**

**PADFOOT yes anyway as this is the prologue, we have brought in new characters and this explains the title**

**PRONGS and the characters personality**

This story starts in the middle of the night at White Sands Academy of magical learning.

"Hey Prongsie, its time to get up and start our work" whispered Camille, a _current_ sixth year student at White sands.

"Yeah, Yeah I m up, I up. Geez Padfoot it's the middle of the night" sighed an obviously tired Ellen, another _current_ sixth year student.

"I know that dumb ass I just want to make sure we finish it before dawn is all, and besides I think professor Jones might actually like this one, although we will have Chewy on our backs for ever" sniggered Camille as she put her Brown wavy hair in a messy high pony tail. "Anyway where exactly are we putting this one again Prongs?"

"In the Dining hall stupid and your calling me a dumb ass…" replied Ellen as she also put her Brown straight hair up into a neat high pony tail. "Ok, you ready?" she asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"As I will ever be and shall remain to be!" replied Camille with the same evil grin. "Let's go." She said grabbing her "supply" bag.

Walking down into the Billabong common room the pair put on a pair of thick woollen socks even though the temperature was heading to about thirty degrees. Quickly sinking into the shadows the pair of mischief makers left the common room with out a sound. Running silently down the old castles corridors they soon found themselves in the shadows outside the eating hall in the entrance foyer.

"Man I'm soaked through with sweat, and must we wear these darn socks Prongs?" said Camille through a mouthful of bread.

"Yes Padfoot, it's so that chewy doesn't hear us, and how can you eat at a time like this… then again don't answer that… you never stop eating" said Ellen a look of amusement appeared on her face as Camille stuffed the rest of the bread into her mouth without a care in the world that she could choke on that amount of food. Not that it worried her of course; she could have a whole lot more in her mouth than that little amount of bread. For instance, she beat an After Dark seventh year in a game of magical chubby bubbies when she was in her third year.

"well come on then, if we want to get this done we had actually better do that, you know get it done… we can't stand out here all day like a pair of chatting old hags. Business is Business my friend, lets go." Said Camille swallowing the last of the bread that was in her mouth easily.

The pair snuck into the dining hall silently and walked up to the heads table. They ripped open all the cushions and pulled out the stuffing and replaced them with blown up whoopee cushions, they magically resealed the cushions. Next they put instant contact self – adhesive super glue on all the Professors chairs. Moving away from where the teachers put their fat asses the two pranksters moved onto the cutlery. Whilst Ellen was permanently sticking the cutlery and goblets to the table, Camille was pulling out several artist instruments.

"What are they?" Ellen asked as she saw her best friend pull out a small tip paint brush.

"This my friend, is a paint brush. I found it in an art shop in muggle Brisbane. Quite interesting actually, they had all sorts of stuff in there. Strange what muggles can come up with ey?" said Camille as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And what would you be using it for Padfoot. Have you planned something without me again!" Ellen asked curious to her friend's actions with the "paint brush".

"Oh, nothing just painting on different flavours to the inside of the goblets so that what ever our dear Professors drinks tastes disgusting." Replied Camille calmly. "It's nothing big really, but I was going to use essence of dung for good old Chewy's cup, what do ya think?"

"I like it; it's different, unusual… I like it. Ha, I can't wait to see their faces… have you got the banner ready?" asked Ellen, she prayed that Padfoot had remembered it.

"Yes I have it, it's in me bag over there." said Camille pointing to her "supply" bag.

"Ok, come here and help me put it up… wait what does it say?" started Ellen, she was scared as too what Camille would write on something as important as this, there was basically one week left to go in the school year.

"Don't worry so much Prongs it's all under control. And it says: HAPPY END OF YEAR FROM PP signed Padfoot and Prongs." Smirked Camille. Honestly she thought what on earth Prongs had to worry about.

"Ok just making sure, ok give us a hand here and we will then go down and visit the house elves in the kitchens, you got the potions ready?" asked a reassured Ellen.

"Yea well stop yapping and give me a hand, here you take that end" said Camille.

The mischief makers in chief soon had everything assembled behind the heads table. And added well, rather, took away something from the After Dark table.

"Hey Prongs slow down I just gotta do one more thing…" said Camille Smiling evilly as she silently ran over to the enemies table, crouching down at the ends of each bench she unscrewed the bolts a tiny bit, though enough so that when many people sat down it would break.

"Ok, you done now, we have to see the house elves and get back to bed before Chewy notices we are gone, you know how he has his ways of finding this out." Said a slightly annoyed but amused Ellen, how Padfoot came up with these simple, ridiculous but all the same entertaining tricks was be yond her.

"Yeah yeah, don't get you knickers in a knot." Said Camille.

"What?" asked Ellen, she had no clue what her friend was going on about.

"Never mind it's a muggle saying, I found it in a book…. Just annoying, that's it. Great book." Said Camille smiling as she reminisced over the memory.

"Yes well moving on, by the way what did you do to the goblets?" asked Ellen, she had almost forgotten the teacher's goblets.

"Huh? Oh that. Nothing, just a couple of different disgusting essences bounded in by a permanency spell, so it wont go away" said Camille, "it wasn't that hard to do, but it wont go away for a while." She finished as she stifled as laughter as they came closer to the kitchens.

Finding the secret passage into the kitchens the girls were greeted by a small house elf.

"What can we do for yous Misses Ellen and Camille?" asked Lola, a small house elf.

"Hmm Lola, can you do us a favour?" asked Ellen.

"Do you have any of those short bread biscuits left from dinner?" asked Camille who was in a world of her own. As soon as she asked, about six other house elves came bustling up with a tray between them carrying a plate of biscuits. "Thanks" she said taking one.

"Not now Padfoot gees. Anyway Lola do you think you could do us a favour?" asked Ellen slightly annoyed that her counter part was eating… _again._

"Yes misses, Lola can do anyfing you wishes her to do." Said Lola, happy to be getting work.

"Padfoot, hand me the potions…" said Ellen turning to her friend. Camille turned around and handed Ellen the four potion vials to Ellen from her left hand as her right was occupied by at least seven biscuits. Ellen who now had to the vials turned back to face Lola. "Can you make sure that these -"

"Make it into the After Dark houses breakfast please" finished Camille.

"Sure misses… thank yous for visiting us." Said Lola smiling happily not knowing what was in the four vials.

"Thank you" the pair said in unison. They walked out of the kitchens and made their way back up to their dormitories. Camille still had at least seven biscuits in her hand and was silently talking.

"Ha I so can't wait to see the faces of the heads and the After Dark people, its gonna be hilarious." Said Camille as she started to eat one of her biscuits.

"Yes it will be just be quite, ok? And chew a little softer so that Chewy don't catch us. Though he has done it before. Ha do you remember last week before the Quidditch final when we stuck the huge Banner up saying that we will win, and we had those vials in the Sharks' breakfast and it came up in acne on their faces saying that the seeker and the beater were the best in the team and that we would win? Ha that was funny." Said Ellen.

"Yes it was a pity that poor little chewy didn't seem to get our joke, hmm how many more nights of detentions have we got left?" agreed Camille.

"Don't ponder it Padfoot, we only have two more nights, though it would probably be more but it's the last week of the year and they can't really do that to us can they." Said Ellen thinking about the outcome in the morning. "Hey should we have like a special incoming in the morning like last week, such as arriving late, arriving on time, riding our brooms into the hall?" she asked.

"Yes I think we should, and I like the last one… we ride our brooms into the hall right in the middle of breakfast when we are most likely to get the most attention." Said Camille.

So of the girls went into dreamland as they reached their dorms. It was going to be a long day. After five short hours of sleep, Ellen was the first to arise from her slumber.

"Come on Padfoot get up" she said as she tried to pull her counterpart out of bed by the feet.

"Ten more minutes mum…"whined Camille.

"NO, we have to see if our prank worked…" said Ellen hoping that that would get her friend out of bed.

Sitting bolt up right Camille turned her tired eyes to look at her best friend. "Yes, now be a good friend and nick off while I change, and we need to find our brooms as well. Racing around the dorms getting ready the pair finally found their Apollo 180's these brooms where the latest model in flying speed, they were faster than a Firebolt and almost twice as expensive. Once they had changed, Camille in Black pants with an aqua shirt on and her wavy hair out and Ellen wearing a light blue singlet top and denim short shorts with her hair up, the girls mounted their brooms and took off out the window. They did a lap of the school and came in through the front gates and into the dining hall. And what a sight it was. The banner had come down; the teachers were arguing and brandishing whoopee cushions at each other. And the After Dark students were also scream, but that's because if they drank orange juice they would spurt up in boils, if they ate the eggs they would be singing like a canary and have their hair turned yellow, if they had toast they would start telling the truth and if they drank the pumpkin juice they would babbling uncontrollably.

Laughing the two girls dismounted their brooms and walked calmly to their table. They didn't notice that they were followed by the most popular boy in the whole school.

"Good morning girls, I just wanted to say hello, and that I am sorry for your torment and O'Brien you look absolutely beautiful this morning is that a new shirt?" Mike asked Ellen whilst gesturing to her outfit; obviously he had eaten the toast this morning.

"Yes is it Michael now run along with your disgusting little friends and don't forget Marietta your girl friend now will you?" said Ellen smirking at the boy's behaviour.

"Yes my dear I shall leave now, I just wanted to comment on your beautiful looks this morning." He said standing up and walking back over to his fuming girl friend who was also the White Sands Whore.

Look at what they had created the trouble makers were just about to sit down when Cujes had come up behind them his face purple with fury.

"O'Brien and Grant how I knew this was you, come on up to my office." he said grabbing the two girls by the ears and dragging them out of the eating area. Taking them up the stairs into his dark and dank office. Muttering about how he could get them out of here for good he unlocked his room and pushed the girls in before following them. Camille turned around and took out her wand. With a small wink to Ellen she pointed it at the desk and did an unspeakable spell. Ellen following her actions pulled out hers and pointed it at the caretaker. Also using and unspeakable she turned is hair to be flame red, and his pants to be boxer shorts and on his shirt she wrote, I Love PP! Stifling their laughter the girls turned and took their usual seats in front of the desk while Cujes went through the draw that was dedicated to the two girls. He started up his usual mutter to himself as they awaited the reply from the head master.

"You will be out this time, mark my words, the enemy will be leaving never to step foot in these halls again." He started

"Chewy you do know that muttering and talking to yourself is the first sign of madness right?" asked Camille innocently.

"No – I – I – I. Shut up Grant. You two have always been toeing that line for a long time, finally you have over stepped it and will be gone from this castle never to see it again." He said menacingly.

The girls in their time had been suspended twice, in their sixth year alone up until this point had about three hundred detentions, out of their whole schooling history; they had the highest amount of detentions in history of school. No body could beat PP. They waited no longer than ten minutes before the owl returned with a letter of dismissal; it seemed the head master was thinking the same as the caretaker.

"Ha Ha, your leaving girls, your out you have been expelled from White Sands." He said laughing hysterically. His dream had come true, the enemy were leaving. The girls looked horrified, sure they had often put a toe over the line but they had never been expelled. They read the letter and saw that they had until the end of term to stay at the castle then they were never to come back. Cujes who was over the moon about the fact that the enemy was leaving didn't give them detention, he told them to leave so that he could celebrate. The two girls put smiles on their faces as they walked back to their friends in the great hall to tell them what had happened.

The girls entered the hall to find their friends. Luckily they were there, rushing over to tell them the bad news both girls skidded to a halt.

"Oh we heard what you guys did this morning, very nasty, you won't last long this time." Said Annie, she was grinning at her two best friends. How they managed to escape being expelled so many times in the past was beyond her knowledge but this time she was sure that something would happen.

"Yeah guys, I think you may have over stepped the mark, Annie is right, Jones won't be happy about this." Said Holly the trouble makers other friend. Both girls looked at each other and nodded, they had over stepped the mark this time; they knew that now.

Turning back to face their friends they said simultaneously "We're expelled"

The last day couldn't have come sooner for the former mischief makers in chief. Their Reign of Terror was over at White Sands. Looking once more around the place that had become their home over the last five and now six years the girls packed their trunks, though leaving behind their quidditch robes. Ellen left behind her aqua coloured robes which had O'Brien and Seeker written in silver on the back. Camille left behind her aqua coloured robes which had Grant and Beater written in silver on the back as well. Camille how ever could not leave behind her lucky beaters bat. Taking the aqua painted bat she placed it into her trunk. She looked around her room and found a small piece of parchment; she transfigured it to look like her old bat and left it behind with her old beaters quidditch uniform.

The pair left their old dormitory dragging their trunks behind them. It was so sad to leave behind a place they had grown to love and prank. Moving silently into the Billabong common room, the pair looked around at their former house mates. Seeing that Annie and Holly weren't there Ellen and Camille left in search of their friends.

The pair walked down through the castle talking to those few from After Dark and The Alice houses that they knew from classes. They left their trunks in the entrance foyer and walked into the peaceful dining hall to find their friends conversing quietly.

"Hey Holly, Hey Annie." Said Camille glumly as she plonked herself down onto the bench next to her friends.

"Hey Camille, Hey Ellen. Why the glum faces? Oh right you guy's aren't coming back, sorry I forgot." Replied Holly looking at her down faced friends.

"Yeah guys we are really sorry that you have to leave, but if it makes you feel any better, there is still the boat ride home to leave your mark permanently forged in our colleagues' brains." Said Annie smiling to cheer her friends up.

"Yeah I guess your right, Padfoot we need to start thinking." Said Ellen starting to chirp up a bit.

"I am sorry Prongs but I can't. Not today. This is the last time I will ever be here. I will never get to eat the White Sands food ever again. It's terrible. Now please if you don't mind I would like to mope while I eat my last delicious breakfast cooked by Lola." Said Camille helping her self to every sort of food that was in her reach.

"Well you're kind to your friends aren't you Padfoot, and anyway I think a bit of last minute pranking is just what we and the rest of the school need. Come on you know you want to..." said Ellen grinning at her hopeless friend as she stuffed her face full of food cooked by the house elves that they had become friends with.

"Yeah, well I guess we could. How about we hmmm put stinging charms on every inch of the boat so that when people touch it with bare skin our mark burns into them?" said Camille in deep thought of the prank.

"Yes I think that could work. In that case we better get moving. Come on Padfoot." Said Ellen.

"NO! Not yet I haven't finished. And it won't take that long anyway. And the teachers are going to wonder where the angels of the school are" pointed out Camille but sniggered at her last comment. She doubted very much if she and Ellen had ever been angels let alone innocent, they used to drive their parents insane when they were little, and yet their parents were wizards.

"Fine we will do it your way and wait until the last speech of Professor Jones. Happy now?" Concurred an annoyed Ellen.

"Yes I am quite pleased with your agreement to my terms, now be quiet Professor Big Head is about to talk, finally… I can't wait to get out of here." Said Camille as she finished up her breakfast and turned to face the front where the head master (Professor Jones) now stood awaiting the schools attention.

"Another year gone. And what joyous happenings occurred. To our seventh years and those select few _leaving_ us I wish you good luck and many happy returns. To those who shall be _joining_ us again next year, I wish you a fantastic summer break and a healthy _return_ to White Sands Academy." Said Professor Jones. He placed particular emphasis on the words leaving, joining and returns whilst looking at the White Sands famous mischief makers no more, they were indeed leaving, never to join or return to the magic academy again.

All three houses (After Dark, Billabong and The Alice) clapped and cheered as the end of the year had finally come. Soon everyone was standing and flooding towards the main doors, leading the way at a hurried and trying to be unnoticeable walk were the trouble makers them selves. They had left before the head master could finish his overly boring speech and making it personal by looking at them all the time. Being a couple of hundred yards in front of the rest of the school. They easily made it down to the catamaran and charmed it before every one else arrived.

Ellen and Camille climbed aboard the vessel and found them selves a room and retrieved their trunks from the storage compartment. Returning back to their room they sat there waiting for the screams to erupt.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven…" started Camille in a bored voice.

"Six…five…four…three" continued Ellen in much the same bored voice.

"Two… one." They said together wincing as the school climbed aboard the boat screaming as the trouble maker's simple symbol was branded into their flesh.

After ten solid minutes of laughter, the girls were interrupted by their friends.

"Hello girls, you know that trick really hurts…" said Holly.

"Yeah it did, but at least you got your point across about not wanting to be missed, can you take it off now, and find something for our hands, they really hurt." Said Annie, wincing as she out stretched her hand to show her two mischief makers of friends.

"Ouch, that does looks sore don't it Prongs?" Said Camille as she looked at her friend's hand putting on an act as though she thought it did look really sore.

"Yes indeed it does Padfoot, what should we do? Take it off their hands and the boat?" asked Ellen in the same mocked concern voice.

"I say we take it off the boat, but leave it on their hands." Said Camille, she then turned to her friends and conjured up some ice and waved her wand so that the charm was lifted. "Here this should help take away the welt but the red scar will stay there for a little while, maybe until next year, don't know how much force we put the charm under, whoops" she finished smiling as she handed the other girls lumps of ice which they put on the burnt wounds.

Although the trip to Brisbane was a long trip by water from the magic school, they reached the docking near New Farm Park and tied up the boat in no time at all. Soon all those who had attended were departing, with Ellen and Camille coming last, hexing pretty much anything that would be in some way benefit to the operators of the boat as well as the old heads who had to round every one up off the boat. After deciding to finally leave the vessel, the two girls made their way over to their parents who were conversing quietly over to the side, the seemed to be very engrossed in conversation. Coming closer the girls managed to over hear some of the conversation.

"Yes I heard that Hogwarts is one of the best magical schools in all of Europe" said Ellen's Father.

"Yes that's what we thought when Professor McGonagall replied to our letter about sending Camille there after we found out about her and Ellen being expelled, that girl will be getting a talking to when we get home, I mean she has come of age, I thought that this pranking would have stopped by now." Said Camille's Father.

"Yes so will Ellen. I know what you mean though about them growing out of it, we thought it was just a stage that they were going through." Said Ellen's Mother. Camille's mother how ever had turned around at the sound of luggage being dragged across the grass along with two pairs of feet.

"Camille dear it is good to have you back with us again." Said Emma, Camille's mother in a would be cheering voice since her daughter had been expelled from the magic school in all of Australia. Camille turned to face her parents, after hearing what they had just said she wasn't sure if she liked them anymore. It wasn't just a stage that she was going through, she and Ellen loved pranking people. It was their favourite pass time and hobby. Second of course to quidditch.

"Hello Mother, Father. Had a good year I hope." Camille replied coldly.

Mean while Ellen's conversation was much the same with her parents. She also heard about the whole "stage" thing. She was thinking along the same lines as Camille and talked to her parents as well in a cold manner.

"Well we must depart now, it was lovely to see you again John and Nicole." Said Camille's mother talking to Ellen's parents. "We must catch up again soon. Good bye Ellen dear, and remember you can come and visit us anytime." She concluded and turned to find a safe apparition spot, Michael, Camille's father following her.

"I guess that this leaves us here for now hey partner?" said Camille glumly.

"Yeah I guess it does good luck tonight with your parents. And remember your mother said that I can visit anytime, that is provided that I am not grounded and besides I can apparate during the night and that so we will see each other and we do have that bugging system that we can try out you know." Replied Ellen, giving Camille a hug as she turned to face her parents.

"Yes I guess I think I shall talk to you later then." Said Camille returning Ellen's hug and went over to her parents.

Both girls were gone in a small "pop".

Soon both girls appeared in their bedrooms. Their parents down stairs. Thinking of what trouble should await them they began to unpack. Ellen found her bugging system one moment before Camille, so sticking the ear piece in her ear and the bug like phone on her shirt she was ready. She tapped it with her wand and instantly she could hear Camille moving about in her room.

"Hey Padfoot, you there?" she said into the mouth piece.

"Yeah I am here Prongs… how is it at your place?" answered Camille.

"Bit cold and stony between the parentals and me… same with you or are you parents talking with you?" she replied.

"Nah, it's pretty much the same, but I think that is about to change for both of us. I can hear footsteps. I will talk to you later no doubt; tell you the out come of our "actions". See ya." Said Camille taking off her bugging system and placing it into her draw. Ellen followed the same actions by taking off her own system and putting it away. Once the draws had closed in each girl's bedroom in each house, a house elf came to retrieve the girls to go to their parent's sitting room where their parents would like to talk to them about some things.

"Ellen we are very very very ashamed of your behaviour this year, it got you expelled from the only magic school in all of Australia. Are you happy about this, your father is now having trouble at work, his own daughter getting expelled." Started up Ellen's mother Nicole, this was the usual lecture about her behaviour, when would her parents understand that this was her life, she would live it how she thought it was right.

Over at Camille's house, much the same was happening. Her mother was going on about her behaviour that has happened in the past and how her father too was having trouble at work. He was in the auror's head quarters with Ellen's father John at the Brisbane Ministry of Magic in Australia.

Both girls were looking at their parents as though they belonged on a different planet. Soon the lectures came to an end when both sets of parents finished up by telling the girls that they would be schooling over seas… at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All colour drained from Ellen and Camille's faces as they sat there. Hogwarts? No way, their parents must be joking they though. No way in the world would their parents send them to a school over seas? It was too far away, let alone the fact that it was one of the best schools in all of Europe.

The girls departed from their parents' presence and ran back to their rooms to see the out come of both parents decision.

"Prongs, Prongs are you there?" said Camille as she turned on her bugging system.

"Yeah I am here Padfoot, what's the out come of the parentals with you?" replied Ellen.

"I am being shipped off to Hogwarts in England. Apparently I am going to be over there for the last of the summer for them, winter for us. It's not fair. What happening with you?" replied Camille in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah same here, hey maybe we can share a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Ah well just think, it's another place to prank and guess who goes there?" said Ellen starting to get excited as she remembered information that her dear old mother had told her.

"Yeah bunking down in London sounds fun. Let me guess Harry Potter. Duh he like lives in England, what other school would he go to?" said Camille.

"Yeah I know, how awesome and apparently he is our age, which means that we get to go to school with Harry Potter and be in his graduating class, cool huh?" replied Ellen in an almost excited voice.

"Yeah I guess, tell you what how about we finish this and then we can get together tomorrow and organise to make arrangements to book a room at the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Camille

"Yep, sounds great talk to you later." Ellen finished turning of her system as she said good bye.

Both girls stayed in their rooms that night only leaving it to go to dinner.

Soon it was morning and the girls had sent off a letter to London about getting a room at the Leaky Cauldron. After the letter had left with the Grant Family owl, the girls went for a walk in Camille's back yard to talk about the lectures that they had received.

Walking around the small creek under the shades of the large gum trees Camille turned to Ellen, "So how about it then, seems like our parents don't like us that much, I mean they are sending us up to Europe, to England none the less. I mean they could've sent us to New Zealand, its closer to home." She said.

"Yeah I know, Father and I have been arguing a lot lately. Apparently he and Michael have been having trouble at work because of us, their daughters got expelled. It isn't that bigger deal, so what we over stepped the mark. It shouldn't have an effect on their work life. It is really stupid. They can't blame us for their mistakes." Replied Ellen, trying to cover the anger in her voice.

"Yeah your right, ah well we can still stay together next year unless we are sorted into different houses." Said Camille, Ellen nodding in agreement. The rest of the walk went in silence. When they reached the house they got their brooms and a football, a muggle like ball used in some game. And went out to Camille's quidditch field. The pushed off and were soon doing laps of the field while throwing the ball to them. They had just started to throw long distances when an owl flew down to meet Camille. It was a return letter From the Leaky Cauldron saying that their room had been booked from the first of August to the thirty-first of august. With that all organised the girls continued to fly and pass until it started to get dark. They went back into the house and got changed into Swimmers and went for a swim in the creek before dinner.

**PADFOOT MWAhahahaa ok thats the first chapter... sorry i m on a sugar high**

**PRONGS yes she is. ignore her. anyway that is the begining of our story, i.e. the prologue, if u like review and read on! if not**

**PADFOOT BUGGER OFF!**

**PRONGS no not quite, if u dont like it, as i said, its the first chapter/prologue, explaining the new characters. give it time ok**

**PADFOOT yes well what ever. FORWARD HO!**

**PRONGS dear dear, well good day for now..**

**PADFOOT stop gas baging come on.. i m bord ... :P**

**PARONGS YES YES ok ... ON WARD TO MORE READING!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**PADFOOT yes well this is the next installment for our story!**

**PRONGS yes. read on!**

**PADFOOTANDPRONGS whoops we forgot our "disclaimer". we solemly swear that we are up to no good... whoops, wrong one... we swear that we aint stealing nothing. the plots used are ours, as are the characters Camille and Ellen, this disclaimer goes with the previous chapter to people!**

The rest of the summer and winter was much like this but alternating between houses. Both girls were eagerly waiting the day when they would be arriving at the Leaky Cauldron no matter how nervous they were they still were excited about getting to see a new country and getting away from their parents.

Soon the time came for when the girls had to leave Australia. They had their trunks packed and where standing in front of the O'Brien's fire place. The girls were going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Saying their last good byes to their parents they both went in one by one to floo to the small pub. With in minutes they had appeared in the dark smoggy atmosphere of the pub.

"Ah you two must be misses Grant and O'Brien from Australia" greeted Tom the inn keeper his English accent most pronounced to the girls.

"Yes and you must be Tom the inn keeper, am I right?" smiled Camille.

"Yes I am, and we have your room ready. Up the stairs it's the sixth door to your right, number twelve" said Tom handing the pair a key.

"Thank you and we were wandering whether any mail has arrived for us such as our Hogwarts letters?" asked Ellen sweetly.

"Yes some mail has been sent, it is up in your room, if you are seeking dinner early or late please don't hesitate to ask other wise it is served at six pm. That should be the ropes of the place, and for you to get you knew items for school, if you go out the back door into the courtyard, tap three bricks from the right and two bricks up from the dustbin." Tom continued.

"Thank you, we shall leave you here Tom, we will probably be down later." Said Camille.

"No problems miladies." Said tom before turning to leave the girls to make their way up to their room.

The girls turned and made their way up the stairs to their room. Walking in they noticed that it was quite a large room with two queen sized beds, two large wardrobes a connecting bathroom and a desk. Putting their trunks at the ends of their beds they moved to the desks to find their Hogwarts letters.

Ellen picked them up and saw hers,

_Miss E. O'Brien_

_Room 12_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

_London_

She opened it eagerly to see what was written in the letters. The first one read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall _

_Dear Miss O'Brien,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. We await you owl by no later than 10 August._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor Flitwik_

_Deputy Headmaster. _

Ellen proceeded to look through the contents of the envelope and found another list of all necessary requirements for her and Camille's new school. Since the professors at Hogwarts had looked over her and Camille's grades from White Sands and they had done very well coming out at top of the class they had been accepted into all newt classes. A second note was added to the end of each letter saying that the girls had their own sorting after the first years and those they were just to select a table at which to sit in.

Looking up to find Camille smiling the pair silently agreed to go into Diagon Alley that morning. Running over to their trunks they pulled out warm clothing (they weren't used to the English weather, can't imagine what it would be like in winter!) and their old school robes and got changed. Grabbing their new vault key as their money had been transferred to Gringotts and their wand and a bag they ran out the door to the pub and then through it to the court yard.

"Now it's five bricks up and two across isn't it?" asked Camille as she looked at the dustbin.

'No' said Ellen, 'its two up and three across. Here let me do it" she finished by tapping the wall three times as though she had done it all her life. As she had tapped the last brick the other around it started to move. Soon in no time at all there was an arch way there. Looking towards each other once again they nodded and ran down the alley towards the great white building known as Gringotts wizard bank to draw out money.

Soon after entering the building they left it again with their pockets filled with galleons, sickles and knuts. Looking at their list they decided to go and get their wizard robes first. Walking back down the alley getting stares because they were wearing aqua White Sands school robes and they were very brown from the sun.

Walking into the small crowded shop they received service almost at once.

"Ah hello dears, how can I be of help…? Dress robes, school robes?" asked Madam Malkin kindly.

"Yes we are after school robes" said Ellen giving a small smile.

"Yes I am afraid that we don't stock White Sands robes any more dears, there are not many wizards in London that go to Australia I am afraid."

"Yes well we have decided to change schools and we are now at Hogwarts, can we get a set of Robes please and a winter cloak." Said Camille filling in the old woman.

"Ah yes well lets see we shall get you measured up, now if one of you will stand here and the other over here we shall be done quite soon." She replied whilst gesturing to two stools for the girls to stand on. As soon as the both stood on them, black robes flew out of no where and pulled them selves over Camille and Ellen's heads and started to pin and fit to size for the two girls. Soon after wards Ellen and Camille both left with four pairs of black school robes and a black winter coat with silver fastenings.

Since all they had to get was books they decided that they would have a look around at all the different shops in wizarding London. Finding that most shops were the same as in Brisbane they went around fast until it came to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They were stalled there for a good hour before moving on, since quidditch was their hobby and they were known for playing it as well as being pranksters and being popular out of mischief they had a good time in the shop. Finally after moving out of there they moved up to Flourish and Blotts to get their school books. After getting some help from a shop assistant they soon had their books for Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, History of Magic, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Ancient Runes they left that shop fast as well. They returned to the Leaky Cauldron just before mid-day and dumped their books; they decided to go back into Diagon Alley that after noon after just hanging out and checking out the texts that they had bought.

After endless hours of looking over their new and interesting text books the girls got dressed and decided to have dinner in the Alley and get some new warmer clothing as well as looking at Quality Quidditch Supplies again. Once having a shower and getting into muggle clothing and pulling out their new Hogwarts robes they were all set. Ellen was wearing tight form fitting black denim jeans with a black three-quarter sleave top and knee high boots and Camille was wearing black three-quarter length pinstripe pants with a black and gold three-quarter sleave shirt and white and red tennis shoes. Leaving their rooms they went down stairs. Saying to Tom that they were going to have a proper look around Diagon Alley and that they might be back for dinner but not to wait up they left again. Once getting back into the busy alley the girls made a straight bee-line to what had become their favourite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies. Whilst looking around at the back of the shop where all of the beaters gear was (Camille had dragged Ellen down there), they heard loud talking and turned around to see who was making the noise.

Seeing a rather tall and muscly boy with white blonde hair talking with others about what had appeared to be his father. Catching snippets of their conversation they two mischief makers moved forward to get more information. Coming closer the noticed that they boys were also wearing Hogwarts robes.

"I was talking to father last night, apparently the Dark Lord was going to make is presence known even more so now, he was thinking of starting out some where near here, don't know where though" said the boy with the blonde hair.

"Ooh really, that sounds dangerous" said another boy; he looked like a dunder head. _Of course it would be dangerous I mean come on, its Lord Voldemort,_ thought Camille as she watched them more.

"Yes Crabbe, you dimwit. Of course it is going to be dangerous." Said the boy with white blonde hair as another boy whose name hadn't been mentioned sniggered.

As the girls inched forward, Ellen knocked a quaffle of a stand which caused the boys attention to turn. Though Ellen and Camille were chief trouble makers, they could cover their tracks. Quickly turning to pick up the quaffle and pretending to be interested in buying a new set of quidditch balls the girls congratulated them selves on a good save. The boy with white blonde hair however had different ideas. It seemed strange for _girls_ to be in a quidditch shop. So making sure his hair was right he walked over to them.

'Hello ladies, fancy seeing you here in a quidditch shop, let alone London, I must say I have never seen you here before' he began. 'My name is Draco Malfoy' he finished.

"Hello I am Camille and this is Ellen. You wouldn't of seen us here, one because we have just transferred from Australia. And two, Australians liking their sport, we play quidditch." Said Camille looking at this "Draco" fellow, he wasn't that bad looking.

"Ah well, very nice to meet you Camille and Ellen, and may I ask you what school you were at in Australia" Draco asked, looking at the girls he assumed them to go to a half class school, they looked like mudbloods.

"White Sands Academy. We didn't like it there so we moved." Said Ellen also looking at Draco, though not as interested, blonde guys don't really do it for her.

"My, my. That is the best school over there." Said Draco, he was happy now. They must be pureblood. They went to the best and most expensive school in Australia. He could talk to them.

"Yes and if you don't mind, we would like to continue our browsing and most likely shopping" said Camille coolly side stepping him and went to have a look at the snitches in the glass case. 'Hey Prongs have a look at these, they are awesome, much better then what we have a White Sands.' Said Camille as she peered into the cabinet.

"Whoa, check them out, wouldn't mind getting one of them, god knows I need a knew one." Said Ellen walking over to Camille.

Draco followed the girls over to the snitch cabinet. He turned to Ellen.

"Excuse me Ellen? I was wandering if I could have a word with Camille…" he asked politely.

"Uh… sure" said Ellen after seeing Camille's look. They knew who Draco was and well they didn't really seem interested in him that much…yet.

"Thank you." Said Draco watching as Ellen turned to go and look at the latest model of brooms. Draco turned back to talk to Camille when he noticed that she was gone. Looking around quickly he saw her again at the back of the shop looking at the beaters gear again.

"My guess is that you play beater Camille." Breathed Draco in her ear.

"Yes, what's it to you? And if you don't mind, step back… your cramping my style" said Camille as she moved along to look at the new gloves that had come in that apparently give you more protection against bludgers.

"I was just guessing, and I play anyway. But that is besides the point I was wandering if you would like to join me one day soon for lunch or dinner perhaps?" asked Draco looking down at Camille. She was quiet short to him being tall.

"Uh, no thanks, I am not really into guys. Sorry to burst your bubble Dragon, yes that is what your name means, though I think that ferret suits you better" said Camille noticing Draco flinch as she said ferret.

"Ah well then can I at least know your's and your friends last names so that I may know who you are and can send letters to you then?" asked Draco smoothly, maybe he could harass her into going out with him, it would really annoy Potter and Weasley and Pansy because he got the new, hot, rich and pureblood girlfriend.

"My name is Camille Grant and that is Ellen O'Brien, and please don't do any of those pure blood check-me-ups, they are stupid and I can tell you now that we are pure blood. Australian pure blood, much different to the English." Said Camille walking away from him. She grabbed Ellen's arm and walked out of the shop.

"So what did Draco almighty Malfoy want?" asked Ellen as she steered Camille into a book shop.

"HE asked me out, I said no-"

"YOU SAID NO! Padfoot that is like the tenth invite you have had in like the last year, when are you going to say yes?" interrupted Ellen.

'As I was saying, I said no then he asked for our last names so that he could send us letters and know who we are. Uh hello, talk about harassment.' finished Camille. 'And besides I want a guy who is sweet and funny and nice and appreciates my presence, not one that will show me off to his friends and enemies as if to say that he got the best one. I hate that.' Said Camille as she picked up a book about quidditch and started to leaf through it.

'Yes every girl wants that I mean come on you had Kyle ask you out last year, he was funny, kind, sweet nice and appreciated you-'

"But he also liked to show me off to his friends" finished Camille.

The girls left the book shop and went looking further down until they came to their second dream shop……

WEASLEY WIZARDING WHEEZES

The shop alone was pure genius, why didn't anyone in Australia have one of these. The girls sprinted to the shop; looking in through the window they found everything they needed to reck havoc. It was a dream that came true; they had died and gone to heaven.

Walking around the girls was greeted by the owners of the shop, Fred and George Weasley.

'Hello how may we help to fine young ladies like you? I am - '

'Fred and I am George, welcome to Weasley wizarding wheezes.'

'And you names are mademoiselle?'

The girls laughed and replied.

"I am Camille Grant and this here is Ellen O'Brien" said Camille

"Ah, you are from over seas just picked up your accent… which country?" asked Fred… no George… no Fred? Ah well it was one of them.

"Australia, we were at White Sands but now we are at Hogwarts… seventh year." Said Ellen

"Ah, and what happened at White Sands. We used to go to Hogwarts, we quit in our seventh year and there never has really been anyone besides first years picked up to start." Said George.

"We got expelled. Teachers didn't like us that much. We were responsible for blowing up toilets, trashing the enemy house's porthole. Although we did win all of our quidditch games, man I miss playing that." Said Camille

"You were EXPELLED!" exclaimed the boys in unison.

"Yes we were expelled, not that big a shock, we had it coming apparently our last prank was too big, all we did was insert whoopee cushions into the teachers chairs, permanently glued down the cutlery, goblets and plates, and put foul tasting powder in their goblets so if they did get it off what ever they drank tasted feral. Then we unscrewed the enemy house's chairs so that they would break when they sat on them, and put in prank juices into their food so that they did funny things. It was funny but the teachers disagreed with us shame really." Said Ellen as though it was simple and not that big a deal. The boys looked as though they were in heaven they had finally found a living double of themselves.

"Well if that was it you should really have a look over here" said the twins as they steered the girls over to the expert section, not many people were seen here, it was for experts only and you had to give an example to get into the high security area.

After about an hour and a half the girls left with a couple of bags of dung bombs and canary creams. Portable swamps, fire works, measles powder, skiving snack boxes (every kind too) and much more. They were all set for Hogwarts.

The walked around for a little longer and decided that they would go in for dinner. After dinner the girls went to bed after a long and eventful day, the girls were happy. They had a new life in England.

The summer holidays soon went past very quickly. The girls spent each day in the Alley and only coming in for lunch and when they wanted to rest. By the second day they had read all seven text books and had memorised them all. Each day the girls spent at least two hours in the quidditch shop, Camille bought a new set of beaters gloves, the latest style in bludger protection. And Ellen bought a quaffle, although she did play seeker, she was also a good chaser as well. They would throw the quaffle around their room at night time and Camille would practise her beating while Ellen practised her throwing, Ellen throws the ball, Camille hits it and so on.

Soon enough it was the morning that they had to leave the Leaky Cauldron. They woke up at seven (which is very early for the girls) they had a shower and got changed Ellen wearing a near floor length flowing black skirt with a bright/pale blue tank top and her black boots and Camille wearing tight three-quarter length black denim pants and a black tank top with black Converse sneakers, and raced around the small pub trying to find their things. It was amazing where most of it got. One of Ellen's hats – a black beret - was found behind the bar. They had a quick breakfast at eight-thirty and checked their belongings before heading off to Kings Cross by taxi.

They got to the station by nine and spent half an hour looking for the pass onto the secret platform; Ellen found it by accident when she leaned on the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They went down to near the end of the train, they found a good compartment, the stored their trunks above where they sat and started to work on their pranking so that no one could disturb them. After about half an hour the girls were done. They had turned the door to liquid but it still looked solid, they had put up silencing charms all around it so that no one could here what they were up to and stinging charms so that who ever did come in got stung by the floor. And they had a gibberish spell up their sleave for who ever entered their compartment, they would end up speaking gibberish and only Ellen and Camille could understand them. Quite tricky actually. The girls finally got settled it was ten-thirty. Students of all ages started to board the train.

After what seemed like and eternity to the girls, the train finally began to move. They were quietly talking for a couple of minutes when they were interrupted by none other than Harry Potter. He first fell through the door with Ron following him then the boys both jumped up as they were stung. The girls laughing their heads off looked at the boys with watery eyes. They pulled out their wands out from under their sleave and did a small wave. The boys were now talking in gibberish.

"Hahahaha hey I am Camille" wheezed Camille after about ten solid minutes of laughing.

"And, and, and I am Ellen" laughed Ellen. It was too funny. First the boys falling through the door then were jumping up in surprise from the sting. Then their faces when they started talking gibberish.

"Taht saw lleh ydoolb eht tahw?" exclaimed Ron. Ellen and Camille bust out laughing.

"Taht ekil gniklat uoy era yhw? Siht ekil gniklat I ma yhw, tiaw!" said Harry. By this stage Ellen and Camille were rolling round on their seats with uncontrollable laughter, knowing full well that only they could hear what they were saying properly. Harry and Ron were looking at each other with identical bemused expressions on their faces, and Ellen and Camille were summing up the two boys. Just then there was a disturbance as a hand slipped through the liquefied door and an exclamation of "Oh good heavens!" was heard from outside the compartment.

A girl walked through the liquefied door with much more grace then the two boys had done and found out about the stinging charm that Ellen and Camille had put on the floor, with a yelp she leapt onto the nearest seat.

"Tahw saw taht?" exclaimed the girl, she was a petite girl with rather long curly brown hair, the girl noticed the jinx, "WON ffo ti ekat uoy taht dnamed! Lrig daeh ma I!" she screamed.

Once again, Camille and Ellen were cacking themselves; this was too much to bear a serious face to. Laughing at the trio, the girls were silently pondering whether to take it off or not. Deciding on the latter, the girls stood up and left the compartment to try and find some one, Camille opted for finding the lunch lady.

Fifteen minutes later the two girls returned to their compartment to find a frustrated Hermione. She sat there staring at the liquefied door expecting to see the girls to walk back the second they left. Indeed they did return, just fifteen minutes after they left. They waltzed back into their compartment to find, one an owl waiting with a letter, two a disgruntled head girl and three, two bemused boys staring and laughing at each other each time they talked.

Looking at each other, they took their separate sides, Camille taking care of the owl and Ellen sitting next to the raging ball of fire, at that point known as Hermione. Looking at each other they decided that the original novelty had worn off. They took off the backwards charm off the head girl and removed the stinging hex and the liquid door. Camille was about to rest back when Hermione decided to try out her voice hoping it was back in its original state.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? I am head girl; I can hand out detentions and deduct points. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Said Hermione

"Yeah like a little detention would scare us ey Padfoot? It's not like we haven't been there before, and as for houses, it ain't the school year yet missy." Said Ellen, "Uh, Padfoot, hello? Answer me girl." She finished.

"What oh yeah right, detention, that's a walk down memory lane. Uh Prongs can I talk to you out side… now?" said Camille looking slightly towards the letter she had just received.

"What is it, I was busy checking out the black head, mind you the red head wasn't so bad," said Ellen, trailing off with her thoughts.

"This" said Camille, brandishing the letter at Ellen's face. "It's from Malfoy; he wants me to meet him in the Prefect's compartment." finished Camille.

"Then go, meet with him, talk with him, you know mingle." urged Ellen. Camille pulled a face.

"No."

"What, why not?"

"Uh, did you see the guy; he was one of those pureblood fanatics! I don't want a guy like that, and you can just tell he is one of those guys that see girls as trophies!"

"Well maybe, but you never know…anyway he was hot. Camille you are going to go and meet that boy now!" finished Ellen, her tone clearly saying "or else". Camille recognised that tone and, having been a fellow prankster for most of their lives, Camille did not want to fall victim. Together they had become masters, but both girls still had their own secret tricks up their sleeves.

"Fine! I'll go, but I am changing first."

"Into what exactly?" Ellen asked warily.

"You'll see" replied Camille with a cheeky grin.

The two girls walked back inside and found Hermione desperately sorting through Ellen's Charms textbook, muttering, "There must be something, gibberish, come on, cure for gibberish…" and so on and so forth.

"Uh, What are you doing Hermione was it?" asked Ellen.

"Um, I was just looking for a counter jinx in your text book…" replied Hermione

"Well you won't find the counter thingo in there; we made it up ourselves, only we know the counter thingo for it." Camille explained to a very disgruntled looking Hermione.

"Well…could you please take it off these two morons?" at this stage she pointed to Harry and Ron who had been laughing loudly at each other's speech, the boys looked up and stopped laughing when they heard this.

"Enoim yeh!" exclaimed Harry. Hermione turned an exasperated glare at the two Australian girls.

"WELL?"

"Yeah, yeah, keep your hair on! Prongs would you do that while I get changed?"

Ellen removed the spell from the two as Camille walked out of the compartment. Harry looked up at the new girl, "Hey, what's your name?" he asked, staring slightly south of her face. Ellen noticed this and glared.

"Ellen O'Brien." She replied, "And you are?"

"Harry Potter." He said now looking at her face. Ellen's eyes doubled in size.

"Oh my god! Are you really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I am, and why does everybody always say that?"

Camille re-entered the compartment wearing a top that said 'I had a nightmare I was blonde!' Ellen rolled her eyes when she saw which top her friend had decided to wear.

"Geez Padfoot, that's a great shirt given the fact that you are about to meet up with a blonde." Said Ellen.

"Oh shut up" said Camille turning around to put her original clothing in her bag, "What are you looking at?" she said to the red haired boy also sitting in the compartment.

"You" he said stupidly.

"Well I can see that, but why? Who are you anyway?" Camille asked.

"I am Ron Weasley, and I am looking at you because you are standing in front of me." He replied almost just as stupidly.

"Fine, what ever. I'm off Prongs, I will tell you how it goes when I get back." Said Camille walking out of the compartment to make her way up to the prefect's compartment to meet with the ferret as she had decided to call him.

**Meanwhile, back in the compartment.**

"Hey, I have noticed that you two call each other Padfoot and prongs, why is that?"

"Well, its a bit of a long story, you see our friend from Australia is actually English and her mother went to Hogwarts, one time when we were at her place her mum told us about these four boys she went to school with. She said that they pranked everyone, just as much as Camille and I prank people…anyway she told us about them but couldn't remember their real names, she said that they called each other Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. So being the troublemakers in chief at our old school our friends decided to name us after the two trouble makers from this lot, i.e. Padfoot and Prongs. And it just kind of stuck after a while." Concluded Ellen. Meanwhile during this small lecture Ron's eyebrows had slowly began to rise and disappear into his hair, he had no idea that the Marauders' fame had stretched this far.

"Ah, I see, well I know Moony, I hate Wormtail. Padfoot was my godfather, and Prongs was my father." Said Harry glumly.

"Ah, well I'm sorry, you must feel gypped given the fact that Camille and I have taken over the names." Said Ellen

"Hmm well I guess we will have to see if you can live up to it." Said Harry.

"Well you ain't seen nothing yet! The first prank of the day wasn't really that big. Although, Harry we left you and Ron and Hermione talking gibberish for over two hours, not to mention we stung you and I am guessing that you would have welts on your stomach from this, and you fell through our door…." Harry and Ron looked at each other, if that wasn't "that big" then this was going to be a dangerous year, the two new girls seemed better pranksters then Fred and George.

**Meanwhile with Camille and Draco in the Prefects compartment.**

"What do you want now Ferret?" said Camille noticing his flinch as she closed the door behind her.

"Well hello to you too." He replied.

"Well… out with it, you took me away from a highly entertaining conversation back in my compartment… and no you may not know who with" Camille said, noticing towards the end that Malfoy was going to but in.

"Fine then. I just wanted to talk was all." Said Draco.

"And you had to organise to meet me in private, geez ferret that is bad." Said Camille, once again noticing his flinch.

"No it is not bad Camille"-

"It's Grant to you"

"Yes what ever, anyway it is not bad, I just wanted to get a private chat with you before we reach school, is that such a hard thing to handle?"

"Yes it is, I mean I have to put up with you, what ever it is that you have to say, hurry up. I want to get back to my compartment." Camille said, Draco now only noticing what her shirt said.

"Well that's a lovely shirt… but that isn't my point."

"Well what is your point, because otherwise we are going to be standing here for a long time, so out with it already?"

"Fine. I wanted to ask you why you said no that day in Diagon Alley."

"I don't like you, simple as that. I am leaving now. Bye Ferret." Said Camille waving and smiling evilly. She had glued his feet to the floor. Honestly what was it with that guy?

**Back with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ellen.**

"I'M BA-ACK!" Camille announced loudly, re-entering the compartment.

"No ki-idding" replied Ellen, mocking cam's tone and rolling her eyes at her friend's ego, "So what did that Malfoy guy want?" asked Ellen, taking in Harry' and Ron's disgusted facial expressions and Hermione's cough.

"you spoke to MALFOY?" burst out Ron.

"Yea, bloody ferret is so annoying…" Harry and Ron cracked up at this statement.

"What on earth is so funny?" asked Ellen as the three continued to laugh.

"f – fe – ferret!" wheezed out Ron after a while, "you call him Ferret!"

"Yea so, he is and besides what is the big deal with it anyway?"

"well you see in our fourth year one of our professors turned Malfoy into a white ferret and bounced him around the entrance hall as punishment." Informed Hermione.

"Right well he just wanted to know why I said no to him when he asked me out over the summer…" said Camille.

"WELL DONE! You turned down Malfoy." Exclaimed Harry.

"Yea, I did… big whoop."

"But you turned him down, no girl in their right mind"-

"Ahem" interrupted Hermione.

"Right sorry Hermy, no girl that he has asked has _ever_ turned down the "almighty" Draco Malfoy!"

"Right and I care because…."

"Your going down, you better watch out, he ain't gonna be happy about that."

"Oh dear…. Don't know why Padfoot would need to be careful, it should be him. He doesn't know what he is messing with when it comes to us…" said Ellen smirking evilly.

"Yeah I know that, I glued his feet to the floor of the prefects compartment." Said Camille simply… while Harry and Ron burst out laughing to the point of rolling on the floor… again.

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully as the group of students grew to know each other better. After sometime and getting changed. They separated off into little groups, Harry and Ron talking about quidditch, Hermione once again buried herself in her charms book and Ellen and Camille had out a small note book, quill and ink which they were huddled over and were whispering about the contents written on it.

Soon enough the train pulled to a halt. All five students got out of the compartment and managed to find a carriage to take them up to school.

**PADFOOT yes end of chapter two... if you still dont like it.. review**

**PRONGS and read on!**

**PADFOOTANDPRONGS READ ON! teehee and dont forget to review**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**PADFOOT: Yes this would be wat now.. chapter 3?**

**PRONGS: No, its chapter 2..**

**PADFOOT: WHAT! no its not... its chapter 3.. there was chapter 1, chapter 2 and now this is chapter 3!**

**PRONGS: No there was the PROLOGUE, chapter 1 and this is chapter 2... geez... **

**PADFOOT: what ever trevor**

**PRONGS: yes well read on people. this is CHAPTER 2!**

The group finally arrived up at school. Walking in they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione wander over to one of the tables. They looked around, to find three other tables. At one of those tables sat the Ferret, or rather Malfoy.

"Excuse me, would you be the Misses O'Brien and Grant?" said a very tiny wizard with a squeaky voice.

"Yes we are." Replied Ellen, as Camille seemed to be trying to keep a straight face at the tiny wizard's appearance.

"Oh, good good. I am Professor Flitwick, the deputy head here at Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall asked me to find you, will you please follow me as you need to be sorted into your houses." The girls followed the tiny professor into a small chamber which was also occupied by rather a lot of first years, all of whom were looking rather nervous.

**Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table.**

"What do you guys think of those two girls? Ellen and Camille, the Australian ones." enquired Hermione.

"I like Ellen. She has Dad's nick name. And besides she's cool, I like her." Said Harry looking around to see if he could see where she went.

"Yeah I think they are awesome, much better than Fred and George, and she insults Malfoy, I like her, wonder where they went" said Ron also looking around.

"Well they will have to be sorted wont they _Ronald_" said Hermione, as though she was explaining it to a three year old.

Just as she said this Professor Flitwick walked in, followed by the first years (many of whom dwarfed him) and right at the end of the line were Ellen and Camille. As soon as they walked in they had the attention of most of the male population, and their jealous girlfriends.

They reached the front of the hall, first years peering around nervously. Camille and Ellen had however stopped in mid walk to flirt with a couple of guys sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ahem… um girls this way please you need to be sorted." Said Professor Flitwick, getting the girls attention as they returned to the line, at the end. They looked around to find Harry and Ron staring at them. They waved and mouth a "hey" only to receive one back and Camille getting a glare from the Slytherin King.

The sorting took only a short while as there were only a couple of first years because of Voldemorts new reign of terror. Soon enough it was the girls turns.

"This year we have two new students who will be joining us in seventh year, Miss O'Brien would you care to come forward." Said Flitwick, Ellen walked forward and sat on the _tiny_ stool and waited for the sorting hat's decision. Almost like with the Slytherin King now, the hat cried out "GRYFFINDOR" almost before it had even reached Ellen's head. Cheers erupted from the red and gold table, Harry yelling the loudest.

Ellen ran down to take a seat next to Harry. Flitwick turned to face Camille.

"And now Miss Grant" he finished gesturing to the small stool. Camille walked over smirking a smirk to rival Malfoy's and took a seat on the _tiny _chair. The hat was placed on her head. This time it took its time in deciding where to put the trouble maker.

"Hmm another difficult one, you posses real talent, to be situated in Ravenclaw… but that is no house for you. Brave and cunning and conniving, all these can have you put in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. But that is the question… where to put you…? I know it will be SLY – GRYFFINDOR!" It finished after what seemed like and eternity. Once again the Hall erupted in cheers as Camille made her way down to where her counter part was seated. This time Ron was the one heard over all the cheers.

McGonagall stood once Flitwick had cleared away the sorting equipment and had taken his place.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. To our old students welcome back, to our new ones, welcome. As usual Filch the caretaker has asked me to tell you that any sort of magic in the halls is prohibited and a list of some six hundred items posted on his office door is also prohibited. Quidditch trials will start next week, see your house captain for that. As for now, I shall let you begin the feast." She finished.

"FINALLY!" said Ron and Camille in unison.

The school ate and drank until their hearts contempt. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ellen and Camille were all making small conversation when the Slytherin King came over to the Gryffindor table.

"You know Prongs, I thought that Lola was a pretty good cook but the food here isn't that bad." Said Camille not noticing that Malfoy was walking over.

"Yeah I guess it isn't that bad. Um you have a visitor Padfoot." Said Ellen looking towards Malfoy.

"What, oh right." Camille replied turning around to face Malfoy. "What do you want, you know that this is harassment right?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk Camille"-

"I told you it's Grant to you. What do you want; you never tell me what you want"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to meet up some time?"

"No sorry can't busy all the time, school work you know, takes a lot of time… well not really but I like to do my research." Said Camille not noticing Hermione's look of liking at the girl.

"What. You can't be doing school work all the time surely." Malfoy said.

"No you're right, I'm going out with Ron and tutoring him" said Camille looking at Ron and grabbing his hand.

"Weasley, you are going out with WEASLEY?"

"Yeah you have a problem with that, I mean he is way nicer than you… doesn't have as big a temper… might want to control that Ferret" said Camille, at this point Ellen, Hermione, Harry and Ron had burst out laughing at Malfoy's face.

"Fine then, seeing as you can't see who is better I will leave you there Camille."-

"IT IS GRANT TO YOU MALFOY!" bellowed Camille turning back to look at her friends who were staring at her… "What?"

"Nothing" they all said.

Soon after the feast was finished every one was leaving. Ellen and Camille however already new the password… some how and it wasn't from Hermione. They went wandering around the castle. After a couple of hours of memorising and finding every single secret the castle held. They returned to the Gryffindor Common room to a very nervous looking golden trio.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Camille.

"WHAT IS UP? I'LL tell you what is up Grant, you two didn't come and we didn't know were you were, we went looking for you but couldn't find you." Said a highly annoyed Hermione.

"So you're telling me you didn't even use the map?" asked Ellen

"How do you know about that? You haven't been here that long" said Harry amazed at how much these girls new.

"Um, well we went looking around the school, memorized where everything is, checked out Filch's list and office, we saw that there were draws dedicated to our predecessors and their predecessors. So we figured that one of them would've made a map of this place given the fact that they were mischief makers in chief in their time…" said Camille.

"Oh right, sorry, well we didn't use the map. It didn't cross our minds to use it" said Ron.

"That's cool Ron, anyway me and Prongs are gonna head to bed. We need to discuss some things to do with Malfoy." said Camille. "Night"

"Yeah good night guys" said Ellen, the girls turned and started to walk over to the girls' stair case when Ron stood up.

"Hey Camille, can I talk to you quickly?" Ron asked.

"Sure, don't wait up Ellen, I will be there soon" said Camille as she turned and walked to Ron.

"Ok, but don't be too long." Said Ellen disappearing up the stairs. Camille walked over to Ron only to be steered away from Harry and Hermione to the other side of the fire place.

"What is on your mind Ron?" asked Camille kindly

"Um, were you serious about going out with me and tutoring me when you were talking with Malfoy, or was that just a joke and something to get him off your back?" he asked timidly

"Oh my gosh, Ron I'm so sorry if that came out wrong"-

"It's ok I understand" said Ron sadly, he started to walk back over to Harry.

"No Ron, I mean I was serious, I was just sorry if it appeared not serious." Said Camille, Ron turned to face her again.

"So you're serious then? You really want to go out with me?" he asked, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, why not… I would love to, not just to get at Malfoy, but because I think I like you and we could have a lot of fun together." Said Camille smiling.

"Really? Wow! Ok so how about the next Hogsmead weekend then?" asked Ron

"Sure I would love to, but I must be going I need to talk with Ellen." Said Camille turning to walk away when Ron grabbed her wrist.

"Not yet" he said, he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Now you can go. Good night Cam." He finished.

"Good night Ron and you can call me Cammy if you want. I don't mind"

"Good night." Said Ron walking back to Hermione and Harry. Camille smiled to herself and walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

**In the Common room.**

"What was that about Ronald?" asked what appeared to be a _jealous_ Hermione.

"Nothing, I just have a date for the next Hogsmead weekend is what that was about" said Ron slightly dazed but smiling.

"Yes but what was with the kiss?" said Hermione

"Obviously they are going out 'Mione, I thought that that was obvious" said Harry setting up a chess set that he found.

"What ever Harry." Said Hermione leaning back into her chair and reading.

"Ooh, looks like some one has the green eyed monster on their back…" said Harry, laughing and nudging Ron.

**In the girls Dormitory.**

"Geez Padfoot what took so long?" asked Ellen when Camille came in.

"Nothing…I." started Camille also with a dazed expression on her face.

"You what? Are you going out with Ron? Please tell me you are?" asked Ellen sitting up on her bed. Camille smiled and nodded her head.

"OH MY GOD! Our Padfoot here has a boyfriend… and about time too. Though I guess it's a good thing you have one this early… we are gonna be popular soon… the same thing happened at White Sands who is to say it wont happen here." Said Ellen excited.

"Yes, nice excuse about coming up with something about Malfoy… I personally think that her headship needs to loosen up… this is what I propose…" said Camille, trailing off into a whisper so that no one but Ellen could hear her.

**PADFOOT: You know prongs i m surprised that our ppl that have read this have managed this far... very surprising**

**PRONGS: Yes well we know that lys enjoyed it... thanks lys.**

**PADFOOT: READ ON I SAY**

**PRONGS: and dont for get to review**

**PADFOOT: yes and dont forget to READ ON!**


End file.
